villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Miku Izayoi
A Spirit that first appears in volume 6 of the series. She is introduced as a student of Rindōji Girls' Academy who first manifested in this world in March, and transferred to Rindōji in April. She also works as a very famous and popular idol singer. She is shown to have a strong distaste of men, to the extent that merely talking to them will lower her impressions of them. Shido had to crossdress just to get close to her and seal her powers, a plan that eventually failed when she found out. She is shown to not care about human life, such as when she revealed that she intentionally caused a spacequake to get rid of the crowd of people blocking her way just to get to the stage to sing, simply because she wanted to sing. She has violet hair and eyes, and she is always seen with a yellow flower-shaped hair clip in her hair. Summary Miku Izayoi is a Spirit who is an idol. She hates men to the point that Shido even has to crossdress in order to interact with her. Her Angel is Gabriel, and she has the power to manipulate and brainwash people. She took interest in Shido who was crossdressing that time, because he wasn't affected by her hypnotic powers and she challenged Shido that if he loses, he would move to Rindouji. The challenge was who would earn the title of being the best school. By that time, it was a singing contest which was later won by Miku but still the title of being the best school was won by Raizen High School prompting Miku to summon Gabriel and attack Shido. Appearance Miku has light blue hair and eyes. Her Astral Dress is mainly yellow in color, with blue and white covering some parts of her dress. She uses a yellow moon hair clip with a flower petal connected to the curve ends of the moon, white flowers and petal can be seen next to the moon hair clip. While wearing a deep blue uniform, she uses a simple, yellow hair clip. While at school, she wears a deep blue sailor outfit. While wearing it she wears a yellow flower petal hair clip that resembles the one she uses while she wears her astral dress. Personality It would seem that Miku has a strong hatred for men and treats girls as servants fit to serve her, this is why she transferred to an all-girls school, Rindouji all-girls private academy. This is due to her past, in which people that was once her fans (which were mostly male) accused her due to the scandals in the past which is were not even true and made her almost commit suicide. However, after meeting Shido and battling with him against DEM, Miku decides to let Shido seal her spirit mana and move on with her life. Shido as well, and still throws her feelings onto them, which often emberesses and/or frightens them, which Miku seems to like. However, she no longer does not have any regard for their own feelings and has not shown her previous arrogance. Shido descripes her current personality as simply "verry childish". Plot Light Novel Appearance: Volume 6-9 History Just like Kotori, Miku was a normal human before she became a Spirit. Ever since she was little, Miku loved singing. She wasn't good at studying or sports, but she could sing better than anyone else around her. As an aspiring singer, she had always dreamed of performing on the big stage. That dream came true when she debuted as an idol singer at the age of 15, under the stage name Tsukino Yoimachi. It was the best thing that Miku could have wished for, doing the very thing she loved and being adored by her fans, she was having the time of her life. Her career however, came to an abrupt end just after about a year when she refused to have'' sex'' with a hotshot TV producer. Before Miku knew it, false scandals about her began to appear. She soon fell out of favor with her agency and her fans started to hate her. Miku thought that she could reconnect everything back with her singing, but she suddenly lost her voice. As Miku contemplated suicide, Phantom appeared before her and made her into a Spirit. After that, she used her spirit powers and regained her lost voice then she debuted again now, using the name Miku Lily. She became famous due to her voice that is now known as 'sound anesthetic' and then released a few super popular tracks but she never appeared in magazines, on television, or anything but still Miku held secret concerts and the only ones who were invited were her loyal female fans due to her hatred for men. Powers and Abilities Angel: Gabriel Weapon: Organ Astral Dress: Shaddai El Chai Miku's "angel" takes form of an organ that can be used to hypnotize people as seen in the last chapter of V6 where she controlled the Yamai Sisters, Yoshino, and the audience. It would seem that she can only hypnotize spirits as seen when she tried to hypnotize Shido but failed and thought he was a spirit like her. Miku can also fight using her voice, shown when she attacked Shido with a sonic wave in chapter 1 of V6. In V7, she used her powers to create a shield to protect Shido from Tohka. Three different applications of her Army Breaker Diva have been demonstrated so far: *'March: '''Enhances the listeners' physical strength. *'Rondo:' Primary method of defense, can be also used to restrain others as well. However, it failed against Black Tohka. *'Solo': Brainwashes the listeners. One thing about Solo is that it does not appear to be capable of altering people's memories. Although it can mess with its victims' perception of Miku and make them extremely devoted to her, it doesn't affect their existing views on other people. Even under Miku's control, the Spirits still thought very favorably of Shido. But as long as they stay brainwashed, they'll prioritize their actions according to Miku's orders and well-being. Being sound-based, Miku's power works just as effectively through speakers. Broadcasting her concert live was how she managed to put almost the entire city under her spell in Volume 7. But a pair of ear plugs is able to block out the sounds and makes the wearer immune to Miku's powers. *'Requiem''': which has an analgesic effect on the listener seen in volume 10. She takes the form of an organ complete with speakers, through which she can transmit and strongly amplify her voice, and by extension her sound-based powers, of which she has demonstrated three so far: March, which enhances the listeners' physical strength, Rondo, which generates sound pressure in the form of a wall and is her primary form of defense and attack, and Solo, which brainwashes her listeners to cause them to be devoted to her, but can be blocked out by a pair of earplugs. A devoted follower will refer to Miku as Onee-sama (Formal Japanese for big sister) and think or do things they normally wouldn't do, even if unasked, to help her out no matter how insane the action. Such as what Kotori and crew were about to do as punishment to all the people, especially Shidou, who had hurt Miku before being interrupted. Her AST codename is Diva. Trivia *Miku has "nine" character in her name. It refers to ninth Sephira on Kabalah's Tree of Life, "Foundation." *Her angel Gabriel's name means "The strong one of God" or "The strength of God." *Miku's astral dress's name is 'Shaddai El Chai' which means 'Almighty Living God'. *She has a strange fetish for kissing other women without hesitation or shame. *Originally, Miku hated Shido simply because of his gender but after he saves her; she develops a somewhat close affection toward Shido to the point calling him "darling." It is still unknown if she hates other men apart from Shido. *Miku is very similar to Poison Ivy to see men with simple objects to achieve your goals. Date.A.Live.600.1394116.jpg dateb9b2e1a477814175e17bcc80fadc79c21390605095_full.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-04-13h51m38s145.png 10269617_614139535330848_5851837511604943937_n.jpg DivaEP6.png DivaMK.jpg Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Villainesses Category:True Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Master Orator Category:Teenage Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Envious Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Living Villains Category:Trickster Category:Angel Category:Monsters Category:Lover Stealers Category:Fighter Category:Revived Villains Category:Abusers Category:Rich Villains Category:Misandrists Category:Spoilers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Sorceress Category:Mature Category:Immortals Category:Ghosts Category:Empowered Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Personality Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Bludgeoners Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Humans Category:Gay Bashing Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Rapists Category:Opportunists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Perverts